Transfiriendo sueños
by Angel-de-Luz
Summary: El pago de una apuesta puede causar que la persona que más amas se aleje de ti, ¿pero que pasa si todo aquello lo has hecho solo por ella? ¿acaso el precio por salvarla no vale la pena?. Esta autora ahora esta de vacaciones xD asi que personajes de anime


**---Transfiriendo sueños---**

**

* * *

**

Autora: Light Angel / Hikari No Tenshi / Angel de Luz

Serie: Code Lyoko

Rating: G

Declaimer: Todos los personajes los he tomado prestados :P pero serán devueltos a sus correspondientes dueños.

* * *

_**One shoot**_

Estaba ahí sentada, solamente respirando por que su cuerpo aún valoraba la vida. Se había escapado de las habitaciones del colegio, estaba cansada de no poder pegar un ojo en todo este tiempo desde que se había acostado, era como si el sueño rehuyera de ella…

Las habitaciones habían quedado confinadas en el enorme edificio mientras ágilmente había corrido hasta el patio y trepado al más hermoso de todos los árboles.

Su habitación la aprisionaba, esas cuatro paredes dejaron de hacérsele familiares lentamente, se había sentido atrapada… por eso escapo. Nadie la buscaría hasta cuando fuera hora de ingresar a las clases matutinas, tenía tiempo de mirar el hermoso astro plateado alzado en el cielo.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?- susurro suavemente al viento dudando incluso si lo hubiese pronunciado. Se sentía débil sentada ahí, en la rama más alta del árbol observando la luna. Miro sus manos y su mente divago atando cabos de todo lo que hasta ahora había vivido… ¡Todo era culpa de él! Su mente grito desesperada mientras uno de sus puños chocaba de costado contra el tronco del árbol.

-¡Basta! Por favor… aléjate… sal de mi cabeza – con la palma de su mano derecha cubrió la mitad de su rostro enredando algún que otro mechón de cabello entre sus finos dedos – ¿Acaso no puedes ver como estoy sufriendo? – cerro los ojos fuertemente negándose a la realidad. En su mente constantemente se repetía la imagen de él.

Elevó sus ojos al cielo y los clavo en la luna llena de esa noche, se sentía sola… con frío… ¿dónde había quedado su carácter, su seguridad?... se los había llevado una entupida apuesta. Sí, hacía una semana que Sissy se había cobrado su favor y con ello se llevo a Ulrick. Una brisa fría soplo a través de las hojas del árbol obligándola a abrazarse para mantener su temperatura corporal.

El joven había sido _atrapado_ por la hija del director del colegio, no lo dejaba solo ni por un instante y eso significa que Lyoko ahora era territorio inaccesible para él. Sus amigos se las habían ingeniado bastante bien para detener a X.A.N.A. pero… las cosas habían cambiado.

-Yo he cambiado-un susurro al viento, triste. Recordó cada una de las batallas que había sostenido contra los virus protectores de X.A.N.A. Y sus amigos también habían notado su cambio, en cada batalla peleaba como si fuera la ultima con tal fervor que incluso a veces sus amigos temían interponerse entre el blanco y ella. Pero para Yumi esa era una forma de sacar toda la frustración que tenía y que inconscientemente almacenaba durante todo el día.

-¡Basta!- estaba cansada de girar entorno de las decisiones de Ulrick, ella no… ella no lo… ella no lo que… -Estoy sola ¿no? A quien quiero engañar – suspiro y se dejo envolver por el frío de la noche. Mañana sería otro día, solo esperaba tener energías para correr bien lejos…

------

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, aspiro profundamente tratando de volver a despertarse. Las clases ese día habían sido especialmente aburridas y para colmo había tenido colgando de su brazo todo el día a Sissy; Por suerte eso era únicamente durante los recesos.

-¿Te encuentras bien Ulrick?- pregunto una joven de cabello negro largo que se arrojaba a sus brazos dejando a escasos centímetros sus rostros. Sin embargo ninguna emoción afloro en él, solamente estaba ahí detenido por Sissy.

-Sí- no estaba de humor para fingir con ella. Algo lo tenía especialmente preocupado… hacía ya mucho que no hablaba con Yumi, hacía una semana que ella ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra.

-Entonces acompáñame a almorzar- Una sonrisa en el rostro femenino acompaño a su propuesta, mientras jalaba al chico por el pasillo. Ulrick se dejo guiar sin inmutarse, sus ojos viajaron hasta el final del pasillo abriéndose sorprendidos al ver la figura que escapaba por el. Su mente susurro el nombre de aquella figura como si el llamado fuera desesperado - ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto una voz a su lado, clavo su mirada en la de su compañera y en breves segundos descubrió cuanto extrañaba la mirada oscura.

-Esperame en la cafetería, te alcanzare dentro de unos minutos- dijo el joven muchacho desenredando su brazo de las manos de Sissy.

-¡No!- grito Sissy firmemente, como si no hubiera visto a Yumi caminar delante de ellos – Ven conmigo – su tono de voz cambio a uno más encantador y suave, casi hechizante. Acerco su mano para tomar la de Ulrick pero el no la dejo.

Ulrick la miro sin comprender: - No, ve que te alcanzare pronto- por dios, sino se deshacía de ella pronto le perdería el rastro a Yumi. Siempre que la perseguía para tratar de hablar ella se escabullía ante sus propios ojos; en las clases era imposible entablar una charla como se debía.

Sissy: - No, quédate conmigo, me lo prometiste – bufo molesta por que era cambiada por otra. Ulrick se acercó a su acompañante y con un movimiento suave acaricio la mejilla dejando que el cuerpo frente a él fuera invadido por una sensación falsa de cariño. La miro con ojos serenos y una suave sonrisa en sus labios, tenía que ganarse la escapatoria pronto. Odiaba jugar con los sentimientos ajenos pero si no lo hacía en esta ocasión estará firmando la sentencia final de los suyos.

Ulrick: - Ve a la cafetería, por favor – susurro con voz suave y una pizca de sensualidad sobre el oído de Sissy. Ahí fue cuando su carrera en contra del tiempo comenzó, asintiendo sonrojada él puedo escapar para comenzar a caminar hasta el final del pasillo como si se tratara de un camino más pero al doblar en la esquina corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Ese pasillo no tenía ninguna salida salvo el patio trasero del colegio.

Encontró las puertas y rápidamente las abrió de par en par ingresando al patio trasero donde los alumnos podían salir en los recesos, pero que ahora no había nadie; ningún alumno se perdía la hora del almuerzo.

Su mirada café oscura recorrió todo el lugar tratando de localizar la fuente de sus preocupaciones pero se sorprendió al no hallar a nadie ahí…

-Otra vez- susurró mirando algunos árboles plantados al azar ahí. Nada, como si la tierra la hubiera tragado. Y un susurro se escabullo en la brisa que soplo, entre las hojas verdes bajo el brillo del sol…

"_Escapare de ti tantas veces como sea necesario, escapare de la realidad en la que quieres envolverme"_

Ulrick cerró sus ojos y sintió sobre sus hombros el cansancio de cada una de las personas que vivían en aquella ciudad. La extrañaba… Las puertas del patio trasero se cerraron y una lágrima calló sobre el suelo…

…

--------

…

-¿Dónde crees que pueda estar?- pregunto una joven vestida con un ceremonioso traje japonés mirando a su alrededor atenta a cualquier anomalía.

Odd: - No eras tú la telequinetica acá.- su cola se movía de lado a lado.

Yumi se giró y miro a su amigo sonriéndole: - Sabes que la telequinesia sirve para mover objetos no para predecir el futuro –

Odd fingió una resignación: - Lastima, así quizás podrías ayudarme a aprobar Química –

Yumi observó unas rocas abriendo su abanico de par en par: - No puedo ver las preguntas que te tomaran en el examen Odd… ¿preparado?-

Odd: - Siempre – y apunto con su puño cerrado unas rocas.

Aelita: - ¿Qué son Jeremy?- preguntó la dueña de la cabellera rosada.

Desde el centro de mando donde las puertas a Lyoko se abrían, Jeremy ajustaba sus gafas y anunciaba a sus contrincantes: - son 5 cubos, Aelita corre hacía la torre –

Yumi: - Jeremy tiene razón, ve tú mientras nosotros nos encargamos de esos molestos cubos – El abanico, su arma de defensa y ataque, se batía ansiosa por la pelea.

Odd movió su cola: - ¡AHORA! – Aelita comenzó a correr directamente hacía una torre activada de X.A.N.A. que había descubierto esa mañana. Los disparos del felino humanoide no se hicieron esperar pero lamentablemente solo uno de los cubos había sido suprimido mientras que otros 4 corrían desesperados para alcanzarlos mientras disparaban.

Yumi: - ¡Maldición! – grito dando dos vueltas en el aire sobre su mismo eje y deteniendo con su abanico un ataque certero contra ella.

Odd: - No parecen los mismos – escapo de dos disparos contra él hasta que al girarse vio venir inesperadamente uno sorpresa… tendría que sacrificar algunas vidas. Pero el ataque nunca llego a destino, delante de él se había levantado un pedazo de piedra maciza envuelta en un aura rojiza - ¡YUMI! –

Yumi: - Deberás tener más cuidado la próxima vez – Sostenía con algunos dedos su sien concentrando el poder de su mente, su arma escondida en su espalda.

Odd: - ¡CUIDADO! – en la intención de salvarlo ella había quedado desprotegida, se levantó de un salto llevándose en una carrera rápida el cuerpo de la japonesa e interrumpir el destino fijado a su cuerpo femenino.

Yumi al reacciono y miro el cuerpo de Odd sobre ella: ¿Estas bien? – preguntó a medida que se separaban rápidamente y esquivaban dos disparos más.

Odd: - ¡Claro! Cuantas veces podré presumir haber quedado sobre una hermosa dama – Salto ágilmente y dos flechas salieron disparadas, solo una llego a destino destruyendo a un cubo molesto.

Yumi rió: - Ha sido un placer – y arrojando su abanico pudo destruir un cubo más – Jeremy ¿Aelita ya llego? –

Jeremy desde la computadora en el mundo real verificaba los alrededores siguiendo muy de cerca de la joven de cabellera rosada, pero algo le alerto de que todo no iba a bien: - ¡CUIDADO AELITA! Yumi delante de ella se encuentran dos cubos más – grito. Yumi susurro entre dientes una maldición y comenzó a correr sin importarle quedar desprotegida ante los dos últimos cubos. De entre las rocas surgió uno de los cubos tratando de utilizar sus poderes en contra de la joven japonesa pero sin percatarse de haber quedado como un blanco fácil, Yumi sonrió aprovechando la oportunidad. El abanico de cerezos acertó en el centro de uno de los lados dando final a su vida.

Odd: - Eres de temer Yumi – susurró con una sonrisa divertida en los labios mientras esquivaba un nuevo ataque, salto ágilmente pero sin darse cuenta.

Jeremy: - ¡Ten cuidado, detrás de ti! –

Odd: - ¿Cómo? – su cuerpo fue el primero en darse cuenta del disparo certero del cual fue victima. El cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre la tierra mientras que a su alrededor se colocaba el cubo al cual pensaba finalizar su tarea y dos nuevos cubos hacían acto de aparición. Habían engañado al felino.

Jeremy: - ¡ODD! – Ya antes había sido dañado y ahora el joven de cabellera rubia y violeta era desintegrado a la vista de sus ejecutores y de Jeremy. Odd había sido suprimido de Lyoko.

En la tierra, Uno de los scanners se abría dejando paso al joven que se sujetaba firmemente de uno de los marcos metálicos respirando agitadamente.

-Bienvenido a la realidad, Odd- una voz le obligo a levantar la vista del suelo, delante suyo se encontraba su amigo.

Odd: - Gracias Ulrick – sonrió y se dejo caer sentado en el suelo – Esta vez si te has tardado, X.A.N.A. se emociono esta vez mandándonos ese ejercito -

Ulrick camino hasta otro scanner y antes de que la puerta se cerrara: - Lamento haber llegado tan tarde –

Odd se encogió de hombros: - No tienes por que, ya me imagino lo que debe ser para ti escapar de tu carcelera – le levanto el pulgar en señal de apoyo cuando las puertas se cerraron.

Jeremy: - Transfiriendo a Ulrick – en la base de datos el joven de anteojos manejaba todo con gran maestría – Scaneando a Ulrick – La tarjeta que representaba al guerrero de la espada fue localizada y activada - ¡Virtualización! – Ulrick en segundos fue transportado a Lyoko.

Odd: - Lastima que la que no va a comprender será Yumi – suspiro pesadamente mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba hundir en la paz del sueño.

…

--------

…

Ulrick fue integrado a Lyoko mirando a los alrededores, la voz de Jeremy le indico que cerca se encontraban los tres cubos causantes de los golpes a Odd y que más adelante se encontraría con la pelea que llevaban a cabo 2 cubos y Yumi. Ella ya había perdido varias vidas y no pronosticaba que esa batalla la ganara la psíquica.

El joven de cabellera marrón asintió: - Entendido, iré enseguida – Comenzó a correr preocupado por el futuro no solo de Aelita sino el de la persona más importante para él: Yumi…

Estaba en problemas eso sí, no era la primera vez que por culpa de la tonta de Sissy el se retrasara tanto, generalmente solo eran segundos de diferencia y eso le daba a Yumi la posibilidad de escaparse, pero ahora… no solo había llegado más tarde de lo usual sino que además había permitido que dañaran a Odd y Yumi no presagiaba nada bueno. Sus amigos… Yumi…

-¡YAHHHH!- el salto sobre uno de los cubos le permitió incrustar su espada en la marca de X.A.N.A. rápidamente, esquivando el disparo de otro cubo - ¡MULTIPLICACIÓN!- y en instantes los tres Ulricks se digerían a destruir a los dos cubos restantes, venganza… quizás.

El joven guerrero de la espada en segundos tomo camino corriendo hacía la japonesa dejando atrás a dos imágenes suyas y dos cubos destruidos. La torre activada ya se divisaba con su característica aura rojiza envolviéndola de pies a cabeza.

Jeremy: - Esta bien Ulrick, Yumi ya se encargo de todo – un suspiro de tranquilidad se escucho en los oídos del joven espadachín.

Ulrick: - ¿Y Aelita? –

Jeremy: - Entrando a la torre, buen trabajo – Ulrick no respondió nada sino que se había detenido observando detenidamente la espada de una joven muy familiar, Aelita ya se encontraba dentro de la torre.

Ulrick: - Hola – Yumi se giro asustada por escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas, tomándola desprevenida y sus ojos lo desmotraron claramente – Yo… - se intento acercar a la guerrera del abanico pero…

Yumi: - No te acerques – retrocedió la misma cantidad de pasos que los de él. No lo quería cerca, no quería imaginarse más el toque de sus manos… estaba cansada del atormentamiento que eso le causaba.

-Yumi… - Su voz estaba sorprendida, ¿qué era todo eso? Intentó acercarse a ella dando otros dos pasos pero con el mismo resultado por parte de ella, escapar.

-Aelita llegó sana y salva a la torre, ¿viste a Odd?- preguntó con voz firme y preocupada, una preocupación que él extrañaba saber le era compartida.

-Sí, cuando llegue lo vi –

Un suspiro por parte de ella: - Me alegro, no sabía que había sido de él… aunque supongo que se encuentra en nuestro mundo ya – no se había percatado de que Odd había sido suprimido de la base de datos de Lyoko sino hasta ahora.

Ulrick: - Así es, estará descansando a la base de uno de los scanners- Estaba cansado de que le preguntara de Odd ¿¡Y ÉL QUE?! Maldición, extrañaba que se preocupara por él, por lo menos esa era una clase señal de que le importaba… pero ahora…

Yumi bajo la mira de costado, observando el suelo por sobre su hombro: - ¿Y tú? – pregunto arrepintiéndose al instante por esas palabras.

Ulrick miro sorprendida a la hermosa joven delante de él: - Yo… - Pero no pudo acabar de responder por que lo mismo de siempre paso.

Jeremy: - Regresar al pasado, ¡ahora!- la tecla enter había arruinado uno de los pocos momentos que podía compartir con ella sin que escapara… Yumi y él compartieron la mirada unos segundos cuando vio la luz aproximarse a ellos para ser devorados, y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio como su compañera susurraba en silencio unas palabras que no pudo comprender… otra pregunta más para hacerle.

…

--------

…

Abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo frente a las puertas del colegio, por donde Yumi había desaparecido. Otra vez y ella había vuelto a escapar, ¿qué había hecho mal?... todo lo que estaba pasando fue por ella ¡maldición! Si había aceptado el trato con Sissy fue para salvarla a ella, para que ella estuviera bien.

Estiro la mano para tomar el picaporte de la puerta, otra vez su corazón se partiría a la mitad por no encontrarla… esto era rutina, nada más. El sol pego en su rostro desvaneciendo la vista delante suyo, pero el aire fresco pronto lo recupero y se permitió un recorrido por todo el lugar, árboles al azar plantados.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- pregunto al viento… hasta que algo cambió.

-Por que sufro si estas a mi lado-

Ulrick giro su cabeza buscando de donde provenía la voz: - ¿Qué me quieres decir?- que hable… que hable y lo deje encontrarla.

-No te das cuenta… - susurró con tristeza sujetando fuertemente parte del pantalón.

-No sabes lo que dices- Ulrick camino unos pasos.

-Sí, lo sé… ¡PERO NO SE COMO DECIRTELO!- grito frustrada, esto no conducía a nada.

-No se puede hablar así Yumi, déjame verte-

-No, me siento bien así-

-¿Perdida?-

-Sí-

Ulrick suspiro y sonrió cansado, camino unos pasos hasta que se topo con un árbol y se dejo deslizar por el tronco de este apoyándose contra su espalda. Cerró los ojos mientras sus cabellos se mecieron en la brisa de la tarde: - Estoy cansado –

-Yo también-

-Me siento perdido-

-Yo también- los susurros se perdían más en el sonido producido por las hojas de los árboles.

-Pero tú puedes sacarme de este abismo en el que me has metido-

-¡¿QUÉ?! Yo no he hecho tal cosa- la voz había vuelto a ser fuerte y firme como él la conocía.

-Claro que lo hiciste, Yumi dime de una vez que ha pasado con nosotros-

Yumi miro hacía la barda que separaba la escuela y la ciudad: - Dejamos de ser los de antes-

-Hemos cambiado- Ulrick sintió como delante suyo caía un cuerpo femenino mirándolo fijamente mientras algunas hojas que se había desprendido del árbol bailaban a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, Ulrick se levanto de su sitio y la miro frente a frente.

-No quería lastimarte-

-¿Por qué?-

-Eres lo más importante para mi- y se acercó un paso más notando como las mejillas de ella ahora sonrojada le daban un aire aún más tierno, sin embargo también sentía como sus mejillas se tornaban calientes.

-Ulrick…- su nombre en los labios de ella sonaba hermoso, quería seguir escuchándolo muchas más veces.

-Basta de sufrir- acerco temeroso una mano a la mejilla de ella acariciándola suavemente sintiendo como la piel de ella se estremecía bajo su toque.

-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar.

-Sissy me hizo prometer estar a su lado por unas semanas a cambio de ayudarte-

-Entonces… ¿no sientes nada por ella?-

-Nada, sin embargo…- El corazón de ella se estrujo, temía oír como continuaría la oración – por ti todo es muy diferente – Se fue acercando hasta el rostro de ella y poco a poco la visión desapareció para que el contacto fuera más sublime, se sintiera aún más fuerte. Yumi se dejo llevar por el momento, esto era lo que había estado deseando desde hace mucho.

…_Un beso_…

-¡QUE ES ESTO!- Tanto Ulrick como Yumi se separaron asustados por la intervención de una voz molesta, el sabor de cada uno en los labios del otro se sentía dulce, deseoso de más.

En la puerta una joven de remera rosa con un corazón naranja hervía de ira.

-¿Sissy?- preguntó sorprendido Ulrick.

-¿A quien más esperabas?- pregunto indignada - ¡CÓMO PUDISTE ULRICK! -Yumi tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza apretando el puño con una vena exasperada por la actitud chiquilina de esa chiquilla, ¿qué no podía entender?

Ulrick: - Sissy, ya no puedo cumplir más esa promesa–

Sissy lo miro intrigada algo escéptica a creerle: - ¿Y por que sería eso? –

Ulrick sonrió tomando fuertemente del puño de Yumi quien se sorprendido y solo se dejo envolver por el mismo brazo, el joven de cabellera castaña oscura había envuelto con su brazo la cintura, sonreía con un brillo en sus ojos de autentica felicidad: - Por que mi novia ya no me lo permite – Ambas chicas no pudieron evitar mostrar en sus miradas la digna representación de la sorpresa fijándola sobre el muchacho.

Yumi: - ¿Ulrick? – preguntó y antes de que pudiera decir algo más una mano en su mentón la condujo hacía los labios del espadachín de Lyoko… otro beso, pero esta vez un beso que los uniría eternamente.

Sissy: - ¡QUÉ!- no caiga en la cuenta de que su amor platónico y la competencia aparentemente ganadora se besaban sin pena ni pudor delante de ella - ¡ARGGGG!- grito de frustración. Ambos al separarse por falta de aire se miraron con un brillo en los ojos perdidos en el otro ser envuelto entre sus brazos, por que Ulrick la había atrapado por la cintura y Yumi por el cuello.

-¿Novia?- preguntó divertida Yumi, con una felicidad inalcanzable- ¿No crees que para eso se necesite del consentimiento de mi parte? –

Ulrick rió: - Creía que la respuesta venía envuelta en el beso –

Yumi sonrió: - Sí – y sin dejarlo responder envolvió sus labios con los suyos atrapándolo en un beso que no daba futuro triste a ambos. No se habían percatado de la presencia de sus dos amigos que reían divertidos desde la puerta.

Habían visto salir a Sissy hecha un bólido del patio y desde hacía rato habían estado buscando a sus dos amigos, pero no se imaginaban que en esas condiciones.

-Al fin podremos vivir en paz- Odd rió. Jeremy miro a la pareja imaginándose como protagonistas a Aelita y a él de ese beso cargado de cariño, amor y esperanza.

------------------------------ **FIN**

* * *

_NOTAS DE LA LOKA AUTORA_

¡MOSHI MOSHI A TODOS! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que excelente, ¡YO ACABO DE TERMINAR LAS CLASES! ¿Pueden creerlo? No ¿quepo? ¿cabo? xD como sea, de felicidad jajajajaja, es por eso que aquí vengo cargada de nuevas ideas -.-U mientras se queden en mi cabeza estará todo en orden xD jajajaja.

Este fanfiction para quienes no conozcan la serie, es de "CODE: LYOKO" o así lo tradujeron al español ¡o como me encanta mi idioma! ¡AGUANTE EL ESPAÑOL! o jojojojojo.

En fin me gusto mucho la idea de hacer un ff de esta serie por que me gusta mucho la pareja que hacen YUMI / ULRICK para aquellos que no se dieron cuenta en quienes tienen el protagonismo xD jejeje, espero que les guste, se que no hay muchos ff sobre esta serie pero que va! A mi me gusto la idea de hacerla así que se aguantan ZUMMM (Light tirada en el piso) o.ó hey! (se abre compuerta sobre ella y deja caer muchos tomates) ¡AHHHHH! ;; SON MALOS CONMIGO.

DiAmOnD: -.- sea más respetuosa.

-.-U lo siento queridos lectores pero… ¡ME GUSTO CUMPLIR MI IDEA QUE LOS CREADORES TODABÍA NO PONEN EN MARCHA EN LA SERIE! ¿tanto cuesta un beso entre ellos el otro día ASIIIIIIIII de poco estuvieron de darse un beso T.T eso fue malo.

DiAmOnD: eso fue horrible

Ella estuvo a mi lado mirando el capítulo y casi al mismo tiempo intentamos destruir la TV xD jajajajaja.

Bueno me voy despidiendo mandándoles muchos saludos a todos .¡ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO ESTE FF! DEJEN MUCHOS R/R wheeeeeeeeeeeeee jajajajaja.

DiAmOnD: - :3 sioooooo muchos R/R porfis!

¡MATTA NE! o A todos, espero también les gusten los otros ff que subo con este, espero que ff este bueno y me deje hacerlo :P jejeje.

DiAmOnD: - :3 BYE BYE'S!

* * *

**"_Escapare de ti tantas veces como sea necesario, escapare de la realidad en la que quieres envolverme"_**

_DERECHOS DE AUTORA_

_o.o que conste que yo cree la frase xD aún no lo creo pero me parece que quedo cool._


End file.
